


Hush Little Child

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Extremely Underage, M/M, Needy Sam, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Slutty little Sammy (6-7) is way too young to be fucked by John or Dean (who should more than 4 years older than Sam). So they take turns fingerfucking him when he is too desperate for something. Rimming would be awesome too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Child

His beautiful hazel eyes are hooded in pleasure as Daddy licks his little hole, John broadening his tongue before switching techniques and flicking his tongue in fast flicks, circling the twitching hole. 

Heat floods the young boy, a shock of pleasure tingles down low in his tummy, and little Sammy couldn’t do anything other than moan as his daddy’s talented tongue licked at his tiny hole again, getting him sloppy wet. His daddy had an amazing tongue and he knew how to use it well, licking at him in such a way that every lap made a tingle of pleasure skidder up his spine. 

Daddy also had thick, skillful fingers and he knew how to use them along with his tongue, doing so in order to turn him into a begging, whimpering mess. Daddy was always gentle with him and made sure he was never in any pain when they played. Sammy had the best daddy in the whole wide world! 

He also had the best big brother; Dean was stroking his cock and fondling his balls while Daddy rimmed him, adding to his hot pleasure. Sam was spread out on the king sized bed, nude like his daddy and brother, and Dean was skillfully pleasuring him; Dean was very talented like Daddy and he knew how to use his hand to hold with the perfect grip and how to caress him, working the baby soft flesh with a slow firm tug. 

Sammy loved Sunday afternoons because that was when John and Dean played with him. Little Sammy was a slut but he was still too young to be fucked by his daddy or Dean; Sammy couldn’t take John’s cock like Dean could. But that was okay because they knew other ways to please Sam. Daddy and Dean were always more than happy to play with him. 

When Daddy licked him again and wiggled his tongue inside as far as he could, Sam arched up into Dean’s grip then rocked back down, rutting between the lick of his father’s tongue and hold of his brother’s grip. 

“That’s a good boy, Sammy,” Dean praised, giving Sam a naughty smile and making him blush. “Such a beautiful little boy. So perfect. Do you like Daddy licking your cute little hole?” 

Sammy nodded enthusiastically and beamed with pride; in the past, his daddy told him he had the most adorable, cute little asshole, and Sam was very proud of it. Daddy’s tongue wiggled inside then licked at his rim, and then Daddy nibbled softly at the wet flesh, and Sammy cried out in shock as a sharp spark of pleasure settled in his balls. Daddy stopped instantly and looked at him, silently asking if he was okay. 

Sammy smiled at his daddy as his breathing increased, reassuring John. His daddy leaned forward and gave his belly a sweet, tender kiss, then he blew raspberries on it, and Sammy burst out laughing. Dean smiled brightly; he loved how gentle his dad was with his baby brother, just how John was with him. His father was a very affectionate man—always loving to give kisses and hugs, and making them feel amazing with his lips and tongue.

John gave Sam’s belly another sweet kiss and he paused long enough to kiss Dean’s plush, pouty lips as well, then he was right back between Sam’s legs, rimming his youngest son with skill and enthusiasm. Dean jacked Sam’s cock with a steady tug as John slipped his fingers back inside Sam’s hot slick hole. 

John had used a good amount of lube before he started rimming Sammy, not wanting to hurt his son. As his thick fingers slid in and out smoothly, John kept the steady pace of his thrusts matched with the pace of Dean’s hand. Together, both Winchester pleasured Sammy. 

Sam’s hips fluttered on the bed and he moaned as his daddy finger fucked his cute little hole. He swiveled his hips in tiny circles while Dean tugged on his cock and fondled his balls. Fuck; Sammy felt so good and he loved his family’s hands on him, adoring the way his ass clenched around his daddy’s fingers, sucking them further in, while his cock twitched in his big brother’s grip. Daddy’s fingers rubbed his inner walls with a firm press, and Sammy pushed his hips downward into the touch before he rocked up into Dean’s grip, arching his back as another wave of ecstasy ripped through him. 

“Come on, Sammy, ride Daddy’s fingers. Be a good boy,” Dean cooed as he worked Sam’s flesh faster and stroked him from base to tip, smearing around the little glob of pre-cum. 

Sam wiggled his hips again and rocked down on his daddy’s fingers quickly, moaning when Daddy pushed them in deeper and faster. Sammy spread his legs as far apart as he could to open himself up wider for his daddy’s fingers and tongue. John licked all over his little pucker and sucked on the wet flesh, and even nibbling at it playfully. 

Sammy was greedy and he began to push on his daddy’s head, trying to get his dad’s tongue in even deeper. John was eager to get his boy to come and he sucked on the little pucker and rapidly licked at the warm slick flesh, stabbing at the little hole with firm thrusts. 

Together, Daddy and Dean drew Sam to the edge and over it, and little Sammy gave a wail as he came, his cock barely spilling a drop. As his orgasm washed over him, Sam continued to ride his daddy’s fingers, his hips rutting upward and downward; he smiled brightly with a lazy lopsided grin as he listened to his big brother coo at him like he was an adorable puppy. Sam felt like he was floating, his body warm and comfy on the soft bed sheets. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the sensations that completely and utterly overtook him. 

Like always, his brother and father laid down beside him, both of them cuddling close to him and kissing him. His daddy and brother always snuggled with him before they cleaned him up, always praising him for being such a good little boy. They pressed adoring kisses to his flushed cheeks and cuddled him like he was a cute teddy bear. 

Sammy smiled with an adorable, happy grin, feeling sated and content in his family’s arms. He really loved Sundays. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/17785.html?thread=4379769#t4379769)


End file.
